


Wondering When

by DiddiAskew



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddiAskew/pseuds/DiddiAskew
Summary: Is love Forever?





	Wondering When

**Author's Note:**

> Neither the premise nor characters are mine.

Brian found himself, finally, slumped on the floor just inside his closed door. It had been an interminable walk from who the fuck knew where. All he knew was that it was daylight, he'd been out all night, and was most likely in deep shit. He heard a faint sobbing coming from the bedroom. 

"Very deep shit." he sighed as he forced himself to stand and go in to face his lover. 

Justin was curled in the fetal position on Brian's side of the bed, weeping desperately, holding a folded newspaper. Brian reached out, but didn't quite touch the blond. There was something so remote about the boy that he hesitated. Clouded blue eyes opened and looked right through the man. 

"Why, Brian? After all that we have been through, why did you have t-" Justin's breath caught in his throat and the sobs began anew. Brian stood by helplessly, trying to remember what he had fucked up this time, but to no avail. All that he had done last night was lost to him. With a deep sigh, he spoke. 

"Baby, whatever I did, I'm sorry. You'll have to tell me what happened, but Baby, I never meant to hurt you, you have got to know that!" 

But Justin was hearing none of that, instead brushing by him towards the closet where he retrieved his duffel bag, then moving to the drawers where he began packing his possessions. A chill went through Brian. Justin was leaving him. Again. 

No, damn it, no!! Last time he hadn't done a thing to stop his blond boy from leaving him. This time Justin would know that he was wanted. 

"Justin." he said as the young man continued to collect his belongings. "Justin! Listen to me!" Justin turned suddenly, knocking the milk from the table's edge to the floor, neither man paying any attention to the forming puddle. "Are you listening?" 

No answer, just tear-soaked blues staring vaguely in his direction. Brian drew a breath and said, "Justin, you are right, we have been through too much, too much to allow anything to separate us now. Whatever I have done, I will make it up to you, if it takes all eternities to do it, because Baby, I love you. Please don't leave." 

Silence filled the room as they stood face to face before Justin turned and walked out with Brian on his heels until the door closed in his face. He leaned back against it and contemplated the boy’s set of milky footprints, saying, "If that's how he wants it, then fuck him." Immediately, his heart and mind rebelled, demanding to know the reason. 

Brian caught up just as Justin was turning the ignition. He banged on the window, screaming for the driver's attention, but the car moved away. He chased it half a block before the futility of that action reached him. As he stood panting in the street, the screech of brakes, then a crash reached him. 'Oh, God, no!' he prayed, breaking into another run, stopping just outside of the crowd that surrounding Justin's car and the semi that had broadsided it. 

Brian went no closer, terrified of the confirmation of his worst fears – that his Sunshine was gone and the fault was his own. Disbelief began fading into grief while he stared at the horrible scene. Then, before his eyes the air became crystalline and a figure began to emerge. Light solidified into Justin's form as he neared his lover. 

"Oh Baby, thank God!!" Brian embraced Justin, not caring how it happened, his only concern was that his love had returned to him. Justin wiped away the tear that had tracked down the auburn-haired man's cheek as he was pulled into an encompassing kiss. Keeping hold of his boy, they turned and walked away, neither man noticing the people still crowded around the lifeless body in the car, nor the newsstand paper headline that read: 

"Advertising executive dies in tragic bridge accident."


End file.
